Knick-Knack (Ballad of a Crystal Pony)
Knick-Knack (A.K.A Nicky), introduced in Chapter Two: Beyond the Door, is a hyper-active filly and formally a daughter of a craven family. She joined up with Clash Coat following her parents slaughter. In combat she either uses a semi-automatic pistol or grenades. Nicky is a "mane" character in a Fallout: Equestria side story Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony. History Past Mostly unknown, she was the filly of a traveling caravan. At some point she stole the Dragonaquus statuette from one of Marker's camps. Present She was orphaned shortly after meeting Clash and somewhat reluctantly lead Clash to The Chariot Hotel. Nicky harbors some resentment towards Clash, but they develop a mother daughter relationship after a heart to heart at the chariot. She insists on helping Clash out even against Ollie Factory's wishes. She is then the reason that the Ironshod Manufacturing Factory production floor got flooded with lethal magical radiation because she blew up the generators to destroy the security brainbots. She didn't want to leave without Clash, but Ollie forced her back to the Chariot and was elated upon her return. Like Clash, Marker asks for her in exchange for the safely of the chariot. She is then used as a disguise by the changeling Bugz (formally referred to as Archer) to distract Maker while she and Ollie attack Markers camp and Bucky snipers shots Marker. After the Chariot falls she continues with clash, Ollie, Bucky and Bugz as they head for Applewood. Along the way she helps kill some attacking slavers, but is unable to help free the slaves since she has no experience with the explosive collars. When clash tries to remove the collars and the bombs go off, Nicky offers to take some responsibility for the slave's deaths since as an explosive expert, she should have known more about the collar. While preparing to trade with Bucky's friend Gambados the hippogryph, Nicky notices that Clash has the Dragonaquus statue and runs away swearing. Clash runs after her. Nicky then admits to Clash the origins of the statue and how it lead to her parent's death and the fall of The Chariot. She also firmly believes she, and by extension the whole group is cursed. This notion is reaffirmed to her when the lake monster attacks and clash nearly drowns and gets eaten. She is found by Clash after Bugz gives her CPR in a featle position saying she is cursed. Clash snaps her back to reality and has her collect all the grenades to kill the monster from the inside with. After the battle, she stays up late crying, still blaming herself and a curse for all the bad things that have happened. She travels to Clockwork with the group and is one of the ponies to get trapped in Stable Infinity. (Story) Character Personality She is hardened by the wasteland, but still manages to be extremely hyper and happy. She also spoke quickly, barely taking breaths between words. At least that was the case until her parents are killed. After her parent's death she became a bit less hyper and happy. Her voice patterns returned to that of a normal pony's. Her mental state, much like Pinkie Pie, is shown with a deflation of her curly mane and muting coat colors. Tagged Skills Explosives Sneak Barter Science (due to Prodigy Perk) Traits Filly due to your age you are much smaller than the average pony. You are able to keep quiet and move swiftly. +2 to sneak and agility. Enemies are also 10% less likely to hit you during combat, though you have 20 less DR than a full grown pony. Pinkamena Complex You have a unique disposition shared by very few ponies. When terribly upset your appearance changes. Your color dim, your mane deflates. Not much else really happens, though you are a bit more volatile emotionally. Perks Full list of Nicky's perks can be found here. Relationships Pearl and Junker They are Nicky's loving and protective parents. Unfortunately, they were both killed by Marker. Clash Coat To Nicky, Clash was an odd glowing pony found by her parents outside Siren Cave. Following her parents death death she joined up with Clash primarily as a means of protection, but has since developed a familial bond with Clash, considering Clash her adoptive mother. She does however harbor some resentment towards Clash, blaming her for her parents death even though she knows it isn't her fault, it is Marker's. Ollie Factory Ollie is a long time friend of Pearl, Junker, and Nicky. Nicky dislikes how Ollie baby's her and calls her Little Knick-Knack. Bucky Nicky met Bucky when he arrived at the chariot following him saving her from the Ironshod Manufacturing Factory roof. Bugz Nicky met Bugz, disguised as Archer, when he arrived at the chariot following him saving her from the Ironshod Manufacturing Factory roof.Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Ballad of a Crystal Pony Category:Characters (Ballad of a Crystal Pony)